El Regalo
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: One-Shot: Es el cumpleaños de Hipo, y Astrid quiere hacerle un regalo especial... esencialmente tierno ¡Pasen y lean!


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡h**ola a todo el mundo!

¿Ven? ¡Ando demasiado inspirada! Esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver "El Regalo del Furia Nocturna" pensé en los obsequios que Astrid e Hipo pudieron haberse dado; pero a primera instancia se me hizo sencillo, así que fui cambiando unas cosas. La idea de Astrid en la fragua la tengo desde que vi la película, y la desquité con creces en esta pequeña historia.

Tardé mucho en escribirla. Iba cambiando, agregando modificando y quitando cosas conforme más ideas se me ocurrían. Creo que usé dos semanas para escribirla... no estoy segura. Fueron muchos borradores y ediciones... Así que, como ven, este es un gran orgullo personal.

Bueno, no muy pequeña. Como ven, es algo larga. Está completamente enfocada en Astrid/Hipo. Espero que les guste. Traté de hacerla cómica, romántica... ¡De todo un poco!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>El Regalo.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Astrid no se imaginaba la cajita decorada con un listón rojo en las manos de Hipo. El chico le sonreía con cariño mientras ella iba desenvolviendo, con movimientos lentos, el obsequio.

Era su cumpleaños, y aunque sabía que sus amigos más cercanos, familiares, y desde luego su novio le regalarían algo, ni por asomo le pasó en la mente la idea de que Hipo le diera dos regalos. Por la mañana, durante el convivio que hicieron para festejar que había cumplido dieciséis años, el delgado muchacho le tendió un hacha decorada increíblemente filosa que desde luego adoró.

Por eso, en la caída de la tarde, le sorprendió que la llevara a parte por las playas para darle su "Verdadero Obsequio".

—Ese fue el regalo público.—le había dicho—Este es un regalo… más privado.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

De la caja sacó un par de brazaletes gemelos. Eran de metal, tan dorados que cualquiera los confundiría con oro. Era de su mano de obra, con unas decoraciones en los bordes tan exquisitas que recreaban ondulaciones similares a las del mar. Astrid amaba el mar. Centrado, en cada brazalete, estaba la forma inconfundible de una flor silvestre.

Eran coquetos, cómodos, a su medida, y además hacían excelente juego con un cinturón que recién le habían comprado unas semanas atrás. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo Hipo había trabajado en ellos? Se veían hermosos.

—Hipo… yo…

—¿Te gustan?—la interrumpió.

—Muchísimo.

Se los puso de inmediato, reluciendo sus muñecas. El diseño se ajustaba tanto a su cuerpo que les hacían idóneos aún para entrenamientos duros. No pudo contenerse a abrazarlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños—le susurró al oído.

.

.

Eso hacia dos meses atrás. Y era fecha que los brazaletes seguían en sus muñecas, sin querer salir de ahí. Astrid estaba muy agradecida con ese gesto, pero también sentía algo de culpa. Hipo era más que bueno a la hora de hacerle regalos, pero ella… bueno. No era muy buena tejiendo, o cosiendo, y aunque cocinaba bien no podía tampoco considerar sus obras culinarias como excelentes.

Faltaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Hipo y Astrid quería hacerle algo especial. No comprarle algo, como las veces anteriores, si no _hacer_ algo especial para él.

Sólo que Astrid no era una persona precisamente conformista. Era ambiciosa y desde tiempo atrás sabía exactamente lo que quería regalarle. Así, con mucho ánimo, trazos de sus diseños en unas cuantas hojas, y más ganas de aprender que nunca antes, dio firmes pasos directos a la Fragua.

Hipo no estaba. Él se había ido por una semana con Estoico a un viaje de comercio y relaciones diplomáticas con unas islas más al sur de Berk. Era su oportunidad.

Bocón estaba adentro, golpeando fieramente un pedazo de fierro incandescente que seguro, sería una espada. Al notar su presencia, le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Ah, Astrid. Hipo no está, salió de viaje hoy en la mañana—le dijo.

—Lo sé—respondió—Vengo a verte a ti.

No pudo disimular su asombro.

—¿A mí? ¿Y en qué te puedo servir?

—¡En mucho!

Y le mostró los bocetos que había estado preparando desde hace muchos días. Bocón los miró impresionado, los borrones le hicieron percatarse de que ella había estado trabajando mucho tiempo en ellos.

—¿Quieres que la haga?—inquirió.

—No—respondió, con una sonrisa—Quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo.

Bocón abrió los ojos impresionado. Miró nuevamente el boceto, después a Astrid, y le tendió la hoja.

—No es sencillo—decía—Se necesitan muchos años para poder hacer cosas como esas.

—Bah. Hipo hace lo que le da en gana ¿No crees que pueda aprender?

—Astrid, la Fragua es mucho trabajo físico y mental. Si Hipo lo hace tan bien es porque lleva años aprendiendo. Y aún le faltan cosas de saber.

—Vamos Bocón, ¡Solo esta vez! Tengo toda una semana para hacerlo.

Bocón se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, meditando. Astrid era más que excelente a la hora de usar sus armas, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, e incluso en volar sobre dragones; pero tenía la ligera sensación de que hacer armas sería todo un reto para ella. La Fragua no era cosa fácil, por más que pareciera.

Pero ella era necia, terca y tenaz. Una vikinga por excelencia. Suspiró resignado.

—Ven—le dijo.

Ella casi dio un brinco de felicidad mientras se iba hacia donde Bocón le indicaba. Éste sacó un gran trozo de metal, cuadrado, que le tendió. Era pesado, pero no tanto.

—Esto es acero en estado puro—le dijo—Para hacer una daga, hacha, espada o lo que sea, debemos derretirlo.

—¿Cómo se derrite?

Sacó una especie de vaso enorme y grueso, donde cabía perfectamente el acero. Agarró unas enormes pinzas circulares que colgaban de la pared y con éstas sostuvo el recipiente, colocándolo entre las brazas incandescentes.

—Lo dejamos ahí un tiempo. Verás que el acero, ya derretido, parece la mismísima lava de un volcán.

Astrid asomó su cabeza lentamente para comprobar cómo la piedra iba fundiéndose. Un espectáculo más que maravilloso. Así pasó, contemplando el metal hasta que se aburrió. Bocón, en cambio, estaba siempre alerta, completamente acostumbrado a su oficio.

—¿Ya está listo?

Bocón se asomó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Astrid se sentó, recargando la cabeza en sus manos y así cerró los ojos, comenzando a dormirse. Un ligero golpe en el hombro la despertó.

—¡Si te duermes en pleno trabajo puedes quemarte, como mínimo!—le reprendió—O hasta morir. ¿Y si no pones atención, el acero comienza a bullir y causa una explosión? Debes estar siempre atenta.

Astrid asintió, enfocando nuevamente su mirada. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y tenía ganas de tumbarse en el mar. Finalmente, Bocón le indicó que el acero estaba listo.

—Agarra las pinzas, así—ella lo hizo—Sácalo.

—Pero… ¿No me enseñaras cómo?

Bocón sonrió.

—Soy un firme creyente de…

—…Aprender sobre la marcha—terminó ella.

¿Así aprendió Hipo? ¿Cómo demonios no había estado jamás herido?

Cuidadosamente rodeó las pinzas en el recipiente, sabía que aquello estaba calentísimo y si lo acercaba mucho a su cuerpo… ¡Mejor no pensar en esas cosas! Removió con movimientos lentos el vaso. Pesaba bastante ahora que lo sujetaba con esas pinzas, y tenía acero derretido. Parecía un líquido rojo, con dejos de un amarillo tan intenso que le caló en los ojos. Era preciosamente aterrador.

—Vierte el acero en el molde.

Bocón le mostró un bloque de metal, sobre el cual estaba un agujerito pequeño. Ella por un momento dudo de poder vaciar el acero en aquella minúscula apertura. Le temblaron un poco las manos, en lo que Bocón le mostraba una mirada retadora. Eso le dio las fuerzas suficientes y el coraje para, paso a paso, voltear el recipiente.

El líquido resplandeciente cayó sobre el agujero y fue llenándolo. Las manos le temblaban a veces y restos de acero caían alrededor del bloque.

—¡Pon atención, Astrid!—reprendió.

Usó todas sus fuerzas para mantener el recipiente en una posición libre de movimientos y temblores, las manos y los brazos acalambrándose. Cuando al fin, la última gota de acero cayó, dejo el recipiente y las pinzas cerca de la lumbre y se retiró el sudor de la frente.

—Bien, nada mal para ser principiante—aplaudió Bocón.

—Entonces ¿Ya procedemos?

Astrid se apresuró hacia el molde y trató de abrirlo.

—¡Astrid no!

Pero era ya demasiado tarde. El líquido cayó hacia el suelo, que afortunadamente era tierra. Bocón se apresuró a agarrar el molde volteándolo para cerrarlo, aunque ya no había nada que hacer. El acero fundido nadaba en un hueco de tierra, de donde Astrid se alejaba para no quemarse. Bocón dejó el molde de lado y agarró una vara de metal muy larga, con la cual empezó a remover el acero.

—Niña, debes de ser paciente—le reprendió—O de lo contrario causarás muchos estragos.

—Yo… lo siento. Pensé que…

—No pienses ¡Escucha! Debes esperar a que el metal se enfríe por unos quince o veinte minutos, solo lo suficiente para que agarre la forma del contenido ¿Bien?

—Bien.

—Ahora vete, mañana continuaremos.

Astrid inmediatamente replicó:

—¿Mañana? ¡Pero quiero seguir!

—Debo hacer lo posible por rescatar este metal—apuntó al acero, ya menos rojo, del suelo—Y ver qué demonios haré con ese molde arruinado. Mañana continuaremos.

—Pero…

—¡Mañana!

Astrid resopló, agarró sus papeles y se fue. Bocón siguió removiendo el acero fundido ¿Qué podría hacer con el metal del molde? Quizá pudiera hacer una fina daga, de esas para niños… bueno, habría que ver cuanto metal y forma se salvo.

—Creo que la fragua no es para esta niña.—pensó en voz alta—Solo espero no me haga explotar el lugar. Aunque, si lo hace, rompería el récord de desastres de Hipo…

Sonrió por lo bajo. Haber qué pasaba mañana…

.

.

Cuando Astrid entró en la herrería esa mañana, tan temprano que apenas Bocón terminaba su desayuno, tenía las mismas hojas con distintos diseños en sus manos y un ímpetu envidiable.

Bocón le indicó que debía derretir más metal, para ponerlo nuevamente en el molde. Habría que empezar desde cero, pues el acero del día anterior no se salvó del todo y además, habría que re-calentarlo para darle una forma más pequeña, que no ayudaría con el tamaño planeado para la daga.

Astrid se sentó enfrente del fuego por horas enteras, revisando a cada minuto que el acero se calentara correctamente. Eso mientras Bocón afilaba unas espadas y daba los últimos detalles a unas correar para dragón que le habían encargado desde el día anterior.

Cuando el acero estuvo listo, Bocón la ayudó sosteniendo el molde par que vertiera nuevamente el rojo líquido incandescente. Ahora con un poco más de destreza, pues no se le cayó mucho. Terminada esa labor, esperó a que Bocón le diera las siguientes indicaciones.

Bocón dejó el molde de lado, encima de un grueso yunque, y le dijo:

—Esperemos unos minutos a que agarre forma.

—¿Y qué hacemos hasta entonces?

—Yo tengo que ocuparme en unas espadas. Tú… haz lo que quieras.

Se dio la vuelta, agarrando una enorme espada y colocándole en una roca esférica que daba vueltas con gran velocidad. El ruido era agudo y chirriante, molesto hasta el grado en que se cubrió las orejas con ambas manos.

Se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de la ventana, dándole un poco de fresco aire en su rostro. Era increíble cuánto calor podía hacer en ese pequeño espacio, gracias a los hornos y a los metales en fundición. Pasó una mano sobre su frente ¡Estaba empapada de sudor! No le sorprendía del todo.

—¡Astrid!—la llamó Bocón.

Ella se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y caminó hacia el molde.

—¿Ya está listo?

—Sí.

Abrió el molde y enterró una varilla más o menos delgada en la parte inferior del metal. Aún estaba rojo, y lo sacó con mucho cuidado. Después caminó un poco hacia otro yunque ennegrecido, y encima colocó el pedazo de metal.

—Astrid, agarra el martillo que hay allá, ese que cuelga de la pared.—apuntó hacia el otro lado de la herrería.

La rubia cogió el martillo de la pared y caminó hacia donde Bocón, tendiéndoselo.

—No, lo usarás tú.

—¿Yo?—miró la herramienta. Era grande, pero tenía en las esquinas una forma completamente plana y un ángulo extraño. Ese no era un martillo de ataque como los que acostumbraba usar.

—¿No dijiste que tú querías hacerlo todo?.—preguntó irónico el vikingo.

—Sí… solo ¿Cómo se usa?

—Vas a usar su parte lisa—con su prótesis en forma de pinza le señaló ese lado del martillo—Para golpear con mucha fuerza el metal.

—¿Y…?

—Con los golpes vas a ir dándole la forma de daga.

—Oh…

Ella, aún con el martillo en mano, caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa donde tenía los diseños de la daga. Los miró una y otra vez, tratando de recordar hasta el mínimo detalle de cada línea.

—¡Astrid, rápido!—le dijo—Si esta cosa se enfría hay que calentarlo y eso tardará más.

—¡Voy!—dejó los papeles y regresó.

Agarrando fuertemente el martillo, lo alzó en el aire y pegó al metal. Sintió que el golpe primero le rebotó, y ella se contuvo de o gritar por la impresión. No obstante, el lugar que pegó estaba hundido, menos grueso y con forma diferente. Siguió pegando a todo lo largo varias veces más, hasta que Bocón la detuvo.

—Debo darle vuelta—indicó—Es una forma tridimensional, niña.

Ella simplemente asintió. Bocón lo colocó en otro ángulo y siguió pegando.

—¡No, no!—le regañó—Pégale con esa otra punta… si, ésa.

—¡Espera! Con más fuerza.

—Cambia el ángulo… así… ¡Como si quisieras desplazar el metal!

—No, niña no ¡Menos rudeza, concéntrate!

Así, ella asentía a todas las indicaciones y de verdad que trataba de llevarlas a cabo. El sudor no solo empapaba su frente y rostro, ahora también tenía mojada la blusa y los brazos le temblaban cuando alzaba el martillo ¡Era mucho más pesado que los de combate! Se preguntó ¿Hipo podía cargar esa cosa, y no pelear? ¡Eso sí que era irónico!

Dio un golpe más y acomodó el martillo en el suelo, alzó una mano hacia su frente y retiró un poco de sudor, respirando hondo.

—Astrid, aún no terminamos ¡Sigue golpeando!

Gimió por lo bajo, asintió otra vez, respiró hondo y alzó nuevamente esa cosa que empezaba a odiar. Estaba cansada, fastidiada, levantó el martillo una vez más pero le pesaba tanto que al dejarlo caer, las manos se le durmieron. Tratando de agarrarlo con fuerza se le desvió y terminó dando un golpe a todo lo ancho de la daga, deformándola.

—¡Astrid!—Bocón inmediatamente quitó el metal y empezó a analizarlo con ojo crítico. Después, bufó.

—¿Algo malo?

—Sí—le respondió—Ya no está muy caliente. Necesitamos calentarlo nuevamente para darle forma otra vez…

Astrid dejó caer el martillo sin ocultar en ningún momento su frustración.

—¡No es posible!

—Por eso te digo que en este trabajo no debemos distraernos, en ningún solo momento.

—Bien.

Ella agarró el metal, pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no cogió el mango por donde Bocón lo sostenía. Al verlo de un rosado claro, pensó que no estaría caliente. Graso error. La vikinga gritó agudo mientras sostenía su mano herida y daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

Bocón dejó el metal sobre el yunque y se apresuró hacia donde estaba Astrid, agarrándole la mano. La piel estaba enrojecida y un poco arrugada, Astrid trataba de no llorar ¡Pero ese dolor era espantoso! Sentía la piel punzándole, ardiéndole… Astrid Hofferson nunca se había quemado en toda su vida, y a pesar de haberse lastimado a veces los músculos en entrenamientos, este dolor era completamente diferente e intenso.

—No está tan mal—le dijo Bocón—Siéntate.

Ella asintió, apretando la mandíbula con mucha fuerza. Bocón fue hacia un armario de donde sacó un recipiente y unas vendas. Agarró un vaso lleno de agua que vertió sobre la herida de Astrid. Ella no pudo evitarlo más y una sigilosa lágrima bajó por su mejilla, que limpió rápida con su mano buena.

Una vez limpia la herida, Bocón sacó de la vasija un ungüento verde y que olía espantoso. Con esa crema embarró casi toda la mano de Astrid, y después colocó el vendaje encima.

—Con eso te dolerá menos y bajara la hinchazón—le dijo—Descansa por todo el día, si mañana te sientes mejor continuamos. Si no ¡Nos quedan cinco días!—le sonrió.

—Gracias…

—Si para la noche no ha disminuido el dolor, te vas con los curanderos ¿Entendido?

Asintió por lo bajo.

—Lo sé niña, duele. Aún recuerdo la primera quemadura de Hipo…—Dijo con nostalgia, guardando las cosas en el armario.

Ella inmediatamente levantó su cabeza.

—¿Hipo se ha quemado?

—¡Uff!—exclamó—Un montón de veces ¿Por qué crees que tiene las manos llenas de caños, y que usa manga larga?

—No lo sé… pensaba que era por fricción, no por quemaduras.

—Hipo comenzó a trabajar en la fragua como a los nueve años—le dijo—Y desde el primer día se quemó. Estoico me dijo varias veces que ya no lo dejara entrar, y trató de prohibirle a Hipo continuar en la fragua. Pero Hipo tiene una extraña pasión por crear objetos ¡Si vieras su gabinete! Tiene tanta imaginación, y es realmente bueno… tardó varios años pero al fin aprendió.

—Nunca lo he visto por la choza de los curanderos—dijo ella.

—Ah eso… Hipo odiaba ir ahí, decía que le traía malos recuerdos—y bajó un poco el rostro—Ya ves, tengo aquí lo suficiente para una quemadura. Además ese niño nunca se ha quemado realmente grave, y sabe más de primeros auxilios de lo que aparenta.

Astrid asintió por lo bajo, pensando que quizá, no conocía mucho al que llamaba su novio.

—Vete a descansar Astrid. Mañana seguiremos si te sientes mejor.

Astrid agradeció nuevamente sus atenciones y salió de la fragua.

.

.

Su madre colocó una bandeja llena de panes dulces y otra con trozos de carne cocidos. Se fue a la cocina de nuevo para traer unos vasos, con agua y con leche otros.

—No entiendo ¿Cómo te quemaste?—dijo nuevamente la señora Hofferson—Es decir ¿No estaban poniendo atención o qué?

—Fue un descuido mamá—repitió Astrid por milésima vez—Ya ni me duele.

Y era verdad. La pomada de Bocón era muy efectiva. De no ser porque tenía la mano vendada ni recordaría la quemadura. Agarró unos cuantos trozos de pan y comenzó a comer.

—Debes tener más cuidado con eso—le dijo su padre—Por favor, esas heridas pueden ser serias.

—Claro papá.

—¿Y piensas volver a la herrería?

—¡Si mamá! Necesito terminar esa daga lo más pronto posible.

—Ese Hipo tiene suerte en tener una novia tan dedicada como tú—dijo su padre—Ya ni a nosotros nos das regalos tan buenos.

—Ay papá….

Siguió comiendo, y restándoles atención. Al terminar se puso de pie.

—¡Ya me voy!—les dijo.

—¡Cuídate mucho!

Ella gritó un "sí" mientras cerraba la puerta. Caminó hacia la fragua con muchos pensamientos en su mente. Hipo regresaba en cinco días y aún no terminaba su regalo.

—¿Segura que estás bien?—le preguntó Bocón. Si que esa niña era terca.

—Sí—respondió—Vamos, terminemos con esto.

Bocón colocó el metal al rojo vivo en el yunque y Astrid siguió pegando. Conforme más lo hacía, la mano empezaba a dolerle, pero le importó poco. Ignoró el dolor y el cansancio para hacer un buen trabajo, hasta que Bocón le indicó que parara. Luego, le tendió la enrojecida daga por el mango y dijo:

—Húndelo en el agua.

Le mostró un recipiente grande y profundo lleno de un agua extraña. No parecía clara, más bien tenía un color metálico que le hizo pensar cuántas espadas y armas no habría enfriado antes. Astrid, con mucho cuidado de no quemarse, hundió el rojo acero en aquella agua y sintió como si empezara a temblar. Apretó su agarre intentado de mantenerlo quieto, mientras veía asombrada cuánto humo salía del agua, elevándose hasta el cielo y haciéndola toser.

—Listo—le dijo Bocón—Ya sácalo.

Cuidadosamente lo sacó del agua, con tanta fuerza que casi se le cae, mojándose un poco la ropa.

—Bueno… hay intentos peores—sonrió el viejo vikingo, viendo la daga algo deforme y de extraña forma que sostenía en sus manos.

Astrid vio el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos con un dejo de decepción ¿Cómo? ¡Ella se había quemado para dar un buen resultado! Eso no se parecía en nada al elegante diseño que estaba en sus hojas.

—Al afilarla mejorará de aspecto—le dijo Bocón—Ahora no te apures. La afilamos mañana.

—Mejor hoy—le dijo Astrid—De una vez.

—¿Segura?

—Claro.

Bocón rodó los ojos. Se fue hacia donde estaba una enorme piedra circular y le dio vueltas varias veces, hasta que comenzó a girar con rapidez. Indicó a Astrid que se acercara con la daga, sin soltar el mango, y le dijo:

—Debes colocar los extremos, de modo que se vayan puliendo para darle filo.

Él agarró la daga y lo hizo, dándola a Astrid una demostración. La rubia asintió y ella trató también de hacerlo.

Cuando veía a Hipo afilando espadas en la herrería le restaba importancia y pensaba que se veía fácil. Al ver a Bocón pensaba exactamente igual. Ahora que lo estaba haciendo retiró esos pensamientos de su mente. No era para nada sencillo mantener la pieza en la posición correcta. En un momento se le resbaló y una parte de la punta de fragmentó.

—¿Qué?—miró la grieta horrorizada—¡No!

Bocón inmediatamente se asomó.

—Ah, no te apures. A todos nos pasa más seguido de lo que crees.

—¡No es justo!

—Se puede reparar, no es tan grande. Mira, colocas la daga en esta posición… sí… y con fuerza ¡Que no se mueva!

La piedra al pulir comenzó a raspar tanto que pronto esa parte rota se cayó.

—Ahora empieza otra vez.

Astrid así lo hijo, mientras Bocón fundía más metal.

Así duró, dando vueltas, afilando todos los lados que pudo.

—Ya está Astrid—le dijo Bocón—ahora escoge un mango.

Él le mostró los diferentes tipos de Mangos y ella escogió el que le pareció mejor. Bocón agarró la daga y hundió el mango en ella, con fuerza. Después, agarró el martillo, lo acercó al fuego, y comenzó a soldar. Astrid miró, sin rechistar porque él lo estuviera haciendo. Tomó asiento, la mano ahora le dolía pero no mucho.

—Nunca pensé que trabajar aquí fuera tan desgastante—le dijo a Bocón—Solamente hice una daga y siento que forjé centenares de armas.

Bocón río un poco.

—Lo imagino—guardó algo de silencio—Toda profesión tiene sus complicaciones.

—Si…

—¿Te gustaría ser una herrera?

Miró su mano quemada.

—No creo que sea lo mío.

—No sé por qué, pero algo me dijo que dirías algo así.

Astrid sonrió.

—Ten tu daga. Está lista para usarse.

Astrid la sostuvo entre sus manos, una ligera sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

.

.

Hipo finalmente regresó y ella actuó como si nada. Lo recibió con un beso y muchos abrazos, preguntándole varias veces cómo le fue en los viajes. Hipo le dijo que no estuvo tan mal, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser aburrido usar tanta propiedad con algunos Jefes de otras tribus.

Hipo regresó a la Fragua y siguió haciendo armas, así como otras cosas que le encargaban. Volaba con Chimuelo algunas tardes, de vez en cuando paseaban por el bosque y comían siempre juntos en el Gran Salón. Pero ese día sería especial, porque era su cumpleaños. Estoico había pedido su ayuda al pueblo para darle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa y todos cooperaron gustosos.

La tarea de Astrid sería distraerlo. Así que lo llevó con Chimuelo hacia el bosque, cerca de los acantilados y entabló ahí una trivial conversación. Ella le agarró la mano, pero ¡Ah! Gran error. Él inmediatamente notó algo diferente y jaló de ella para verla mejor.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, vio a Hipo analizar su mano fijamente.

—¿Te quemaste?—le dijo, señalando al piel un poco arrugada y ligeramente rosada.

—Eh… agarré un trozo de pan muy caliente.

Hipo negó.

—No, te quemaste con fuego… o con algo ardiendo. Esta quemadura no es de pan.

Rodó los ojos ¡Él era experto en quemaduras! ¿Qué le diría?

—¿Dije agarrando un pan?—Astrid de inmediato se contradijo—Quise decir… ¡Cocinando un pan!

Hipo entrecerró los ojos, sospechando algo.

—¿Tú cocinando?

—Aunque lo dudes—y se fingió ofendida.

—Pues ten mas cuidado, es una quemadura seria

—De verdad, no es la gran cosa.—y cerró la mano, para llevarla hacia su bolso en la falda.—Vamos, está anocheciendo, regresemos al pueblo.

—Astrid ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada de verdad.

—Si no me quieres decir, está bien.

Y ella le agradeció mucho por eso. Caminaron en silencio, el pueblo estaba completamente vacío. Ella insistió en ir a cenar porque "tenía mucha hambre" Apenas llegaron al Gran Salón, abrió la puerta y se escuchó un coro de voces:

—¡Sorpresa!

Hipo se quedó estático viendo a sus amigos y a todo el pueblo reunido, con decoraciones por todos lados y una mesa llena de comida. Estoico se le acercó a su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo!

—Muchas felicidades

—¡Cumple muchos más!

—Felicitaciones.

La lista continuaba.

La velada fue en realidad muy buena. Hipo se la paso sonriendo y recibiendo diferentes tipos de obsequios por parte de casi todos. Un chaleco nuevo por parte de Estoico; Patapez le dio un libro; Patán le regaló una espada no muy grande; los gemelos un cinturón ancho; Bocón una nueva silla de montar ¡Hasta Chimuelo apareció con varios pescados en su boca que dejó en el suelo, a los pies de su jinete!

Pasadas las horas, las personas fueron retirándose a sus casas. Astrid aprovechó que tendrían más privacidad para llevarse a Hipo hacia una esquina del salón.

—Feliz cumpleaños—le dijo, tendiéndole una cajita decorada con un listón.

—Astrid, gracias, no tenías qué…

—Sólo ábrelo.

Hipo dejó la espada de lado para comenzar a abrir el regalo. Jadeó con sorpresa al sostener la daga en sus manos. Pero en el preciso momento en que la sostuvo a lo alto, y Astrid pudo compararla con la espada que le regaló Patán, la vikinga se sintió decepcionada de sí misma.

El puñal era lo único rescatable, no por ser fino o delicado como ella esperaba, si no porque no tenía defectos de fábrica. La daga, aunque parecía ser filosa, tenía huecos en todas partes. La punta estaba deforme y el ancho del arma ondulado, no liso como se supone que debía ser. ¡Tantos esfuerzos y aún así la daga resultó tan mal!

Bajó el rostro avergonzada ¿Cómo se le ocurrió regalarle esa daga tan deforme a su novio, que en unas cuantas horas podía construir las armas más exactas y bellas de todas?

Hipo no decía nada. En el fondo, no se sentiría mal si él decidía rechazarla.

—¿Tú la hiciste?—le preguntó.

—Sí.

La analizaba cuidadosamente, cada mínimo detalle. El puñal, la daga en sí, pasó los dedos sobre las partes ligeramente quebradas. Había una sección más negra, parecía metal quemado. Sonrió.

—Es por esto que te quemaste ¿No es verdad?

Bufó ¿Ya para qué ocultarlo?

—Así es.

Hipo asintió. La miró entonces, sus verdes ojos brillaban con alegría y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Ella no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, se limitó a devolverle al abrazo. Cuando se separaron, inmediatamente la besó con fuerza y pasión.

—Muchas gracias Astrid.—le dijo—Es el mejor regalo que nunca me han dado.

—¿El mejor?—preguntó—Por favor Hipo ¡Ni siquiera sé si podrás cortar algo con eso!

Y señaló la daga.

Hipo negó con una sonrisa.

—No me importa la calidad de la daga Astrid—contestó.—Me importa la intención. Tú, que nunca antes has calentado metal, te esforzaste para hacerme este regalo ¿Cuántas personas crees que hacen eso?

Se encogió de brazos.

—No lo sé. Yo solo quería hacerte algo especial… como las cosas que tú me haces.

Y señaló los brazaletes en sus manos.

—Son hermosos… mi daga no puede compararse con esa perfección.

—Quizá no con la perfección—asintió—Pero sí con el sentimiento. Los hice para una persona especial, como tú hiciste esto solamente para mí ¿O me equivoco?

—Eso ¿Quiere decir que sí te gusto?

—Me encantó.

Sostuvo la daga por el puñal y después la colocó en su cinturón nuevo, un espacio donde cabía a la perfección. Astrid se sintió en esos momentos muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Pero… por favor, la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo en la fragua ¿Me dejarías ser yo el que te ayude?

Agarró su mano y señaló la parte quemada. Ella se echó a reír.

—No creo volver a la herrería en toda mi vida, al menos no para forjar. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo es que tú consigues hacer todas estas maravillas—señaló la espada, sus brazaletes—Tardé tres días en hacer esa daga y ni siquiera me quedó bien.

Hipo se encogió.

—Sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse, estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas y sigues siendo constante aprenderías muchas más cosas.

—No lo niego, pero siendo franca eso no es lo mío—cogió la espada de Hipo y la pasó de una mano a la otra—Soy mejor usándolas que fabricándolas.

—Eso no te lo discuto.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso tierno. De esos en donde sobran las palabras, donde se transmiten los sentimientos que ningún otro lenguaje es capaz de dar. Se abrazaron un momento, dejando la espada de lado. Y juguetearon con sus manos entre sonrisas y más besos.

* * *

><p>¡Listooo!<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Oh, por favor, no sean tan malos! ¿Les gustó, la odiaron, pudo ser mejor? Como sea, dejen sus comentarios :)

chao!


End file.
